<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deja de joder a mi hermano (Schlattbur) by AgripinaWasTaken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767534">Deja de joder a mi hermano (Schlattbur)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgripinaWasTaken/pseuds/AgripinaWasTaken'>AgripinaWasTaken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bullying, Fist Fights, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jschlatt Being a Jerk (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Men Crying, Non-Consensual Touching, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Urination, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilby in my heart it's a good boy, not at all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgripinaWasTaken/pseuds/AgripinaWasTaken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jschlatt!bully y Wilbur!older brother</p><p>Tommy con labio roto<br/>Wilby: calm</p><p>Tubbo con el ojo morado<br/>Wilby: angry</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deja de joder a mi hermano (Schlattbur)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973337">Don't mess with my brother</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgripinaWasTaken/pseuds/AgripinaWasTaken">AgripinaWasTaken</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Hola, Tommy! ¡Buenas tardes, Tubbo!—saludaba cordialmente Wilbur.<br/>
—Hola...<br/>
—¡Tommy, te dije que dejarás de meterte en peleas! A papá no le gustará enterarse de es—iba a terminar de sermonear, cuando se percató del ojo morado de Tubbo. Tommy aveces se metía en pleitos, así que un labio partido no era mucha sorpresa. Pero, ¿Tubbo? Aquí había gato encerrado.<br/>
—Pue- puedo explicarlo—tartamudeaba el castaño.<br/>
—Tommy, cuéntame lo que ha ocurrido. Si eres honesto, no le voy a comentar a Philza sobre este incidente.<br/>
—Bueno, hay un chico que nos está molestando. Empezó a burlarse de Tubbo y salí a defenderlo pero me golpeó el labio. Luego Tubbo quiso apoyarme, pero el infeliz le dió un puñete. Nos intervino una maestra.<br/>
—...<br/>
La tensión se podía cortar con tijeras.<br/>
—Nombre completo y foto.<br/>
—¿Qué?<br/>
—Quiero el nombre y una foto del bastardo para romperle la nariz mañana.</p><p>Ya en la mañana siguiente, Philza ya había salido a su trabajo y se encontraban desayunando cereal de chocolate con leche.</p><p>—Y recuerda, Wilbur, para golpearlo sin dejar muchos moretones, puedes usar un jabón en una media.<br/>
—Gracias, espera, ¿cómo sabes esas cosas, Techno?<br/>
—No me cuestiones, solo ve y golpéalo hasta hacerlo llorar sangre.<br/>
Despidiéndose de su hermano, que iba a otra institución, Wilbur se dirigió a su centro de estudios acompañado por su hermano menor. En el camino se les unió Tubbo, que usaba maquillaje para disimular el ojo morado. Ese infeliz lo va a pagar caro.</p><p>Ya en la salida, Tommy y Tubbo estaban caminando con Wilbur.<br/>
—Ese es, el que tiene un sweater celeste y está conversando con la rubia.<br/>
Wilbur lo escaneo con la mirada. Era más bajo, de contextura más delgada y tenía una pequeña barba de adolescente. Fácilmente le ganaría en una pelea a puño limpio, pero hoy seguiría los consejos de Techno. Sigilosamente, se alejó de los menores y lo interceptó cuando la chica se retiraba.<br/>
—Hasta mañana, preciosa.<br/>
—Hola.<br/>
—¿Y tú quién eres?—respondió arrogante Schlatt.<br/>
—El hermano mayor de Tommy y casi también de Tubbo. Vine a sacarte la mierda.<br/>
—Oh, ¿y qué te hace pensar que así se será?<br/>
—Vamos al patio a averiguarlo.<br/>
Se dirigieron en silencio al patio de cemento y al darse la vuelta, Wilbur recibió una patada en el estómago.<br/>
—¿Ya no tan seguro?<br/>
—¡Cobarde de porquería!<br/>
Wilbur bloqueó su siguiente ataque e intercambiaron golpes. La media con jabón sí que servía. Pero en uno de los intercambios, Wilbur logró hacerle una llave al cuello. Simple, pero infalible. Luego, lo acorraló contra la pared, sujetando sus dos muñecas con una mano.<br/>
—Deja de joder a mi hermano.<br/>
—¿O si no qué? Él aveces tiene talleres y se tiene que quedar horas extra al igual que yo. No vas a estar siempre para defenderlo.<br/>
—Si no, esto pasará.</p><p>Empezó a tocas sus costados, muslos y trasero.<br/>
—¡Qué mierda te pasa!<br/>
No respondió con palabras, simplemente puso su pierna entre sus muslos y aprovecho para levantarlo y poner una sobre sus hombro. Empezó a masajear, y lentamente empezó un gentil toqueteo en su entrepierna hasta que fue interrumpido por un patético sollozo y el sonido de algo derramándose.<br/>
-Drip, drip.<br/>
—Oh, mierda.<br/>
Lo había hecho orinarse encima. No solo eso, ahora que se percata, estaba también llorando.<br/>
—Por favor, por favor, por favor-hip-no me violes. Yo-hip-nunca he tenido relaciones.</p><p>Wilbur no tenía pensado atacarlo de forma sexual, solo lo quería asustar para que deje de intimidar a Tubbo y a Tommy, su hermano menor. Ahora que lo veía así: con ojos llorosos, un sonrojo marcado, piernas abiertas y tan sumiso a él no se veía tan mal la idea de- ¡No, horny!</p><p>Quizás se había pasado. Había hecho orinarse encima a un bully. A uno de los chicos más rudos del colegio. Sintiéndose culpable, empezó a consolarlo.</p><p>—Shush, tranquilo. No me voy a aprovechar de ti. Solo exijo que no molestes a Tommy ni a su amigo, de ser posible, que dejes de molestar en general. ¿Entendido?</p><p>Jschlatt asintió.<br/>
—He preguntado si lo has entendido.<br/>
—Sí.<br/>
Wilbur pensó que sería bastante extraño si los padres del chico lo vieran así: orinado y con los ojos inchados. No quería problemas así que decidió llevarlo a su casa.</p><p>—Oye, luces bastante mal. ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa para limpiarte y ponerte ropa limpia?<br/>
—Uhm-hip- sí por favor.<br/>
El camino a casa fue bastante silencioso, pero no incómodo.<br/>
Ya llegando al portón de la casa, Wilbur, sacó una caja de pañuelos húmedos.<br/>
—Toma. Es para que te limpies la cara. Ponte la casaca amarrada a tu cintura para disimular. Por cierto, ¿cuál era tu nombre? A mí me llaman Wilbur.<br/>
—A mí Jschlatt o Schlatt—dijo mientras acataba.<br/>
Wilbur tocó la puerta y rápidamente Philza abrió la puerta.<br/>
—Hola, Wilby. ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? Veo que trajiste un amigo, ¿cómo te llamas?<br/>
—Yo-<br/>
—Su nombre es Schlatt. Vamos a estar en mi habitación.<br/>
—Okey, les voy a subir algo para beber en media hora—dijo el padre sonriendo.<br/>
Subieron las escaleras casi corriendo hacia el cuarto de Wilbur.<br/>
—Dúchate. Te voy a dejar un cambio de ropa para que se vaya lavando y secando tu ropa. Puede que te quede grande, pero es mejor que tu ropa actual.<br/>
—Okay, gracias.<br/>
Wilbur empezó a llenar de agua y ponerle detergente a la lavadora. Empezó a observar la ropa que tenía entre su brazos. Sucias de sangre, orine y lágrimas. Se percató también que la suya estaba sucia de diferentes fluidos. Se la quitó y decidió ponerla con las de su invitado. Se cambió a unos pantalones grises con un sweater amarillo: mucho más cómodo y bonito.<br/>
Busco entre sus cajones y encontró un pijama de corderito. Era lo más pequeño que tenía y supuso que se vería adorable con eso puesto. Dobló el pijama, pusó un par de medias limpias también en una bolsa y la colocó dentro del baño, abriendo y cerrando la puerta rápidamente. Él no era un pervertido que espiaría al chico que hizo orinarse de miedo. Empezó a revisar Facebook para matar el tiempo, cuando escuchó el agua cesar de caer. En el umbral estaba un sonrojado por el agua caliente Schlatt, vestido en un tierno pijama que le quedaba grande en la parte de las piernas.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: JAJAJAJAJA, debería continuar con mi otra historia pERO heme aquí, escribiendo un one-shot(?) Schlattbur High school au. Tengo un Dreamnoblade OneShot (smut) en borrador, pero creo que mejor publico otros capítulos de mi historia principal. Decidan ustedes, quizás y ni siquiera termine ese Smut-shot (hate-sex, ¿por qué? Es una temática en el Dreamnoblade que falta explotar).<br/>Besitos, bye bye 💕💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>